


Don’t Turn On The Lights

by Cocobean2913 (cocobean2913), Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobean2913/pseuds/Cocobean2913, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of heading to Mexico to save Derek, Scott discovers a secret, one he doesn’t know if he should keep. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Turn On The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Scott let out a frustrated grunt, as he fought against the chains holding him to the chair. He could still feel the wolfsbane in his system weakening him. He’d been trying to get free for the past fifteen minutes, when he heard the door rattle. He looked up and saw another hunter dragging Lydia into the room.

Lydia pursed her lips trying not to wince as one of Araya Calavera’s guard dogs tugged her further into the room, her eyes widening when she spotted Scott hooked up to a chair. “Oh god,” she whispered.

Scott’s head jerked towards Araya as the hunter continued tugging Lydia in his direction. A mild hint of relief filled him. She wasn’t hurt; she was okay, at least for the moment. “Let her go, you’ve got me,” he told Araya tugging on the chains to make his point, “Just let the others go.”

Lydia struggled slightly as the man jerked her into the chair beside Scott. Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed as he started to lock the chains in place tightly making her wince as Kira was dragged over to the device hooked up to the chairs.

Severo spoke as he placed Kira’s hand on the dial, “Your hand goes here,” he told her as he glanced at Scott. “So let me explain what’s about to happen,” he pointed to Kira, “This one, the fox has an immunity to electricity so she’s going to turn the dial on the alpha,” he said matter-of-factly. “If she doesn’t, I turn the dial on the banshee.”

Lydia swallowed hard a hint of fear sparking inside of her, but not for her, for her baby. She glanced over at Scott, her face pale, tears glistening in her eyes as Kira spoke.

“No, I’m not doing it.” She said struggling to get away from the hunter holding onto her.

Severo yanked her hand back to the dial, “Are you sure? One of your friends has the power to heal, the other not so much.” He reminded her.

Scott swallowed hard his gaze once again drifting over to Lydia. He could smell her fear and his chest constricted. She looked pale and he could hear the frantic beating of her heart, the uncertainty shining bright in her eyes. He broke their gaze and glanced at Araya, “What is this some kind of game?”

Arya smiled, “Not a game, a test. I want to see what kind of alpha you are.” She motioned to Severo, “We’re going to ask you some questions. You answer them honestly, no one gets hurt. You don’t answer,” her gaze flickered to Kira, “And she’s going to turn the dial.”

Kira glared at the hunters and shook her head, “No, I won’t,” she snapped.

Scott pursed his lips. He wasn’t going to let Lydia get hurt, not because of them. He met Kira’s gaze and nodded, “Do what they say, whatever they want...I can take it.” He told her quietly already bracing himself for what was to come. Scott should have known it wasn’t going to be easy when they started asking questions about Derek. He answered as honestly as he could, but that didn’t do any good and the first currents of electricity were shot into his body, making him growl, his body jerking with pain for the few seconds it ran through him.

Lydia pressed her lips together, tears in her eyes as she watched Scott. This was her fault; she should have been able to see this coming. She should have predicted this. God, she was a terrible banshee and now her friends were being hurt because of it.

“Do it!” The sound of screaming drew Lydia’s attention away from her thoughts and she glanced at Kira who was refusing to turn to dial on Scott again. She watched as Severo’s hand shot out to the other dial.

“Should we turn the dial on Lydia?” Araya asked with an arched brow.

Panic shot through Scott, “NO! Kira do it...just do it,” He pleaded knowing he needed to protect Lydia, because this wasn’t just about her...it was about her baby too.

_Scott leaned heavily against the jeep, pumping gas. Stiles, Malia and Kira were getting snacks, and Lydia had been in the bathroom for a while. He clicked the latch on the gas pump and walked around the jeep towards the ladies bathroom. They had been in the jeep for a good four hours since the last break, when he noticed Lydia getting a little pale. He had quickly mentioned to Stiles that maybe it was time to stop for gas and snacks. Lydia hadn’t even waited until the car was in park, before climbing over Malia and Scott and rushing to the bathroom._

_As he started to get closer to the bathroom, he heard what sounded like someone retching. He knocked softly on the door, calling out to his friend, “Lydia, its Scott. Are you ok?”_

_Lydia was bent over the dirty gas station toilet doing her best not to let her knees touch the ground, which honestly was getting harder by the second. She heard Scott’s voice through the door and took a deep breath before answering her voice strained, “I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute,” she said before another wave of nausea hit her. She gripped the sides of the white plastic, her stomach rolling as she threw up whatever was left in her._

_A couple of minutes later she reached out gripping the toilet paper and yanking some off the roll. She wiped her mouth tossed it in the bowl and stood slowly on shaky legs. She reached out and flushed the toilet before shifting towards the sink and turning on the water. Lydia splashed her face a few times before straightening up and looking at herself in the mirror._

_Lydia pursed her lips together. She was pale, tired and riding in the back of the jeep was slowly killing her. She hated that they called it morning sickness when really it was all day sickness and for the love of god her head was killing her. And if that wasn’t bad enough sitting in the car with Stiles and Malia even if the other girl was in the back with her was a new form of torture that Lydia couldn’t believe she was putting herself through._

_She sighed softly took a hard brown paper towel and wiped her face carefully before taking a breath and reaching for the door so she could head back outside._

_Scott’s head turned at the sound of the handle turning and the door opening. He watched as Lydia walked out, a little shaky, and went to her side immediately. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around her waist.  “You usually don’t get car sick.”_

_Lydia swallowed heavily, the taste in her mouth making her wince. “I guess I’m just not used to the back seat, that’s all,” she said keeping her tone casual as she squeezed his arm gently. “I’m sure I’ll be fine now. Just need a mint.” She said with half a smile though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Lydia was pretty sure what she needed was to not be in the same car as Stiles and Malia. Sitting next to the girl who was dating the father of her child was stressful and just plain uncomfortable._

_Scott nodded and continued to walk with her. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t want to push her. If Lydia wanted to tell him what was bothering her, she would tell him when she was ready. At least, he hoped she trusted him enough to tell him._

_Lydia stopped suddenly causing Scott to trip slightly. He looked up to ask her what was wrong but she was staring at the Jeep blankly. He peered over at the Jeep to see what had stopped Lydia, when he saw Stiles and Malia wrapped around each other. At that moment, Scott focused on Lydia’s heartbeat noticing that it was beating extremely fast. He was about to ask Lydia what was going on when he heard it. A very distant second heartbeat in the background of her rapidly beating one. He looked down at Lydia’s stomach and back at Lydia. “Lydia,” he whispered, “Do you need to tell me something?”_

_Lydia blinked looking away from the jeep at Scott’s words doing her best to keep the tears from her eyes knowing that if she didn’t Scott would put two and two together. From the look on his face and the way his eyes kept darting to her stomach he already knew her secret so there was no use denying it. She pressed her lips together, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m pregnant,” she said her words barely a whisper, not able to help the way her gaze went back to Stiles and Malia, a deep ache filling her chest._

_Scott blinked a couple of times, trying and failing to get the look of shock off of his face. He gently moved Lydia back a couple steps, blocking her body with his, his voice barely a whisper. “I noticed.” He stated. “How… I mean are you ok? What,” he paused, “I don’t know what to say. Do you need me to do anything?” Scott rambled, completely dumbfounded._

_Lydia glanced up and met his gaze, the baffled, but earnest look on his face making her heart warm. “No, not unless you have the ability to time travel,” she joked trying to ease the tension in herself and the rising worry in Scott. “I don’t think you need me to explain the how...But I’m okay. Kind of nauseous, tired and terrified, but you know, that’s pretty much my normal default setting lately so it’s not a huge difference,” she explained quietly._

_Scott sent Lydia half a smile at her attempt of a joke. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard Kira saying his name. He turned around and felt Lydia shift beside him as Kira approached both of them, smile on her face._

_“Everything ok? We have all the snacks anyone could want. Stiles is flailing around ready to go. I think he might hurt himself if we don’t get on the road.” She giggled, slightly, trying to cut some of the tension out of the conversation she had obviously walked in on._

_Lydia sent the other girl a tight smile and nodded. “All ready here,” she told her as her eyes drifted to Scott._

_He glanced at Kira and smiled, “Yeah, we’ll be right there.” He told her reaching out and squeezing her arm gently before retracting his hand._

_Kira smiled at Scott and Lydia before turning around and walking back to the car._

_Scott turned around and faced Lydia again. “When we find Derek, you and I are going to have a conversation about this, but until then, please stay out of the way of danger. If something happened to you or…” Scott stopped and looked at Lydia’s stomach, not wanting to say the word out loud in case of supernatural hearing. “Just please keep yourself safe, ok?”_

_Lydia swallowed hard, his concern making her chest tighten. She’s spent the last two months distancing herself from Stiles and the rest of the pack and she’d almost forgotten what it was like to have someone care. She nodded, “I’m not here to step in the line of fire,” she replied softly, “I’m here to help find Derek and make sure he’s safe,” because she felt mildly guilty that none of them had realized he was gone for so long. Despite the fact that they weren’t close, he’d helped them when the Nogitsune was trying to destroy the town and despite everything he’d been there for Aiden when he died._

_Scott nodded and stepped out of the way, so Lydia could walk around him and towards the jeep. As they walked, he could hear Lydia’s heartbeat get faster the closer they came to Stiles. Scott reached out and gently laid his hand on her back, offering her some comfort, trying to calm her down. He didn’t know what was going on but he mentally reminded himself to ask her about it once they found Derek._

_When they got to the Jeep, Scott opened the door and let Kira into the back, stopping Lydia before she could follow. “I’m going to sit in the back for the rest of the way.” He told her, and then turned his head towards Stiles who was already in the driver’s seat. “Lydia’s feeling car sick, so she’s gonna sit in the front with you. Okay, Stiles?”_

_Stiles nodded, anxiety rising in him at the thought of Lydia not feeling well. He watched as Scott climbed into the back followed by Lydia moving into the front seat. He hadn’t really talked to Lydia in the past two months and being in such close proximity to her was making him anxious. He turned the car on and looked in the rear view mirror before glancing quickly to Lydia. “Everyone good?”_

_Lydia didn’t meet his gaze, but she nodded at his comment, her eyes on the window as she did her best to calm her rapidly beating heart down. This was the closest Lydia had been to Stiles since the night he spent at her house and the amount of anxiety she was feeling at the moment was probably worse than possibly sitting in the back seat and getting sick. She inhaled deeply and let the air out of her lungs slowly as she kept as close to the jeep door as possible and as far away from Stiles as she could be._

_Scott and Kira were settling in the backseat when Malia cocked her head to the side. She shifted forward slightly sticking her head between the seats, “What’s that smell? Why are you so anxious?” She asked finally placing the emotion. Malia scrunched her nose, “Are you okay?” She frowned studying Stiles closely._

_Stiles looked at Lydia, huddled against the Jeep door and let out a sigh. He put the Jeep in drive and shifted gears. “Yea, I’m fine. I’m just ready to find Derek and get home.” He told Malia gruffly, gripping the gear shift and pressing the gas petal. All he wanted to do right now was get to Mexico as fast as possible, find Derek and go home. The longer he was in a confined space with Lydia, the more he struggled with his feelings about their situation. One part of him wanted to reach across the jeep and wrap her in his arms while the other part of him wanted to confront her about everything that went down two months ago. It was an internal struggle and Stiles just wanted to get out of the situation before he reacted to what he was feeling._

_Scott could smell the emotions flowing from both of his friends overwhelming him. He knew that once this was over he was going to have to talk with both of them and figure out what the hell was going on. For now, though, his attention needed to be on Derek and figuring out how to get him and the rest of the pack home safely._

The sharp feel of electricity coursing through his body pulled Scott from his thoughts. He threw his head back as his body shook, a loud growl tearing from his throat as Araya pushed him telling him that the person who took Derek was someone who was turned, but not by a bite. He could feel himself shifting, the sound of Lydia and Kira’s heartbeats beating frantically in his ears.

His senses were on overdrive as his body tried fighting off the electrical currents slamming into him. He could smell the salt from someone’s tears; hear the noises outside the room they were in. And then it was as if his mind snapped into focus and the image of Kate Argent flashed through his head. And just like that he felt an unfamiliar power building inside of him and when the knob was turned up to ten he growled low in his throat letting out a threatening howl, as his teeth elongated, eyes flashing red. His arms surged upward ripping the metal chains from the chair.

Scott sucked in a sharp breath, his sweat slicked body leaning over the chair as he gripped the metal in his hands. He was breathing heavy and Araya spoke before he could even look up.

“Say it,” she said her voice controlled, “Say the name Scott.” Araya watched him closely.

Scott looked up slowly, “Kate.” He told her quietly still not quite able to believe it.

A slow smile spread across Araya’s face and she nodded before signaling to Severo to shut off the machine. He released Kira and did as he was told.

Kira immediately moved over to Scott as Lydia sat there, tears streaming down her face, her stomach in knots. Scott hadn’t deserved that, but at least he seemed okay. She couldn’t even process the fact that Allison’s aunt was alive and had apparently kidnapped Derek.

Scott stood up and went to Lydia immediately, breaking the chains quickly without hesitation. “Are you ok?” He asked quietly, helping her stand up and giving her a glance over. When Lydia nodded he turned toward Araya. “I want Stiles and Malia. Now! And I want to know everything you know about Kate.”

Araya arched an eyebrow as the men in the room straightened up and gripped their weapons. She held up a hand. “I don’t like demands.” She told him as her gaze shifted from Scott to Lydia sweeping over the young women and the protective stance Scott took beside her. She glanced at the fox who looked mildly confused and then back at the alpha. “Your friends are in the same room you were in before this. You can pick them up on your way out. And we know nothing about Kate.” She stated firmly before motioning to the door as one of her men opened it.

Scott scoffed grabbing Kira’s hand and leading her and Lydia out into the hallway. They walked down the corridor quickly, Scotts gaze shifting from Lydia to Kira, making sure both girls were close by. After a couple turns and a flight of stairs, they were finally at the bathroom Stiles and Malia were locked in. He opened the door and relief flooded him.

Stiles’ head snapped up from Malia when he heard the door open. When his eyes landed on Scott and then Lydia, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Oh thank fuck.” Stiles muttered, getting up and going to Scott. “Malia said they were killing you. Is it over? Did you find Derek?”

Scott nodded, “For now,” he said glancing at the men behind them with a furrowed brow. He looked back at Stiles and shook his head. “Derek isn’t here. We need to head back to the jeep.” He said keeping Kira’s hand tight in his as his gaze drifted to Lydia again; worry filling his chest at how quiet she was.

Lydia shifted back keeping her distance from the men glaring in their direction, guns in hand. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest returning the glare being sent her way.

Araya who had just walked up to the door glanced at Scott who was still inside the bathroom. Her gaze moved passed him to the other boy and the girl beside him. “Follow me and I’ll take you out, I might even be able to tell you where Kate is hiding out.” She commented nonchalantly.

"Oh yay!" Stiles said rolling his eyes, "The crazy Mexican hunter lady is going to show us ‘out’. _That_ doesn't sound like a bad horror movie at all."

Scott huffed and pushed Stiles slightly towards the door watching as Malia and Kira followed him out. He looked at Lydia for a moment and when she caught his eye, he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Lydia returned it as best she could at the moment one of her arms unconsciously wrapping around her stomach as she followed them back down the hallway she and Stiles had walked through earlier. They moved as a group and when Araya pushed open the door she watched as Kira, Malia, Stiles and then Scott stepped outside. Lydia went next ignoring the man with the gun behind her, blinking rapidly as the sun shone brightly in her eyes.

Araya paused her gaze drifting over the odd pack in front of her. “You’re free to go,” she said before turning her gaze to Scott, “But you I need to speak with.”

Lydia frowned shifting towards Scott. “Haven’t you done enough talking with him for one day?” She asked pointedly, glaring at the other woman still angry about what had happened earlier not just in the room, but when she stabbed one of the hunters in front of her.

Scott felt Lydia's anger and gently put his hand on her back to get her attention. "Lydia, it's fine. She got what she needed from me, and now I need something from her." Lydia looked up at him, and he felt some of her irritation and anger disappear.

Scott turned slightly and saw Stiles staring at the two of them with a confused almost hurt look on his face. Scott dropped his hand and walked over to him. "Stiles, why don't you take the girls to the jeep? I’ll be right behind you. I just have a couple questions for Araya."

Stiles nodded slightly "Lydia, Kira, let’s go. We can wait for Scott at the jeep." He suggested, patting Scott on the shoulder and watching the two other girls and Malia head towards the jeep.

Scott sent a small grin in Stiles’ direction silently thanking him. As he watched his pack walk towards the jeep, he once again made himself a promise that when this was all over he’d sit down and talk to his two best friends and try to fix whatever was broken.

______

 

Lydia sat in the backseat of Stiles’ jeep her head leaning lightly against the window. They were halfway home and currently making another stop to fill up the jeep and take a bathroom break. Lydia had used the gas station rest room at the last place they stopped and didn’t need to go again just yet so she’d stayed in the car.

She glanced to her left and spotted a younger version of Derek, slumped beside her out cold. She reached over and covered him better with the blanket that Stiles had pulled from the back of the car. Lydia let out a sigh and glanced out the window to where she could see Stiles, Kira and Malia. They were in the small gas station store and Lydia wished they’d hurry up because all she really wanted to do at this point was go home.

She leaned back in her seat and ran a hand over her stomach, it had finally settled slightly and she was no longer feeling nauseous, at least not at the moment. Lydia spotted Scott making his way back to the jeep from the bathroom and she inhaled deeply. They hadn’t talked since the trip down to Mexico and Lydia knew he wanted to talk.

Scott turned slightly to make sure Stiles and the other two girls were still in the store. He opened the passenger side of the jeep and climbed into the back next to Lydia. He had been waiting all night to talk to her. He wanted more information and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"How are you feeling? Do you need something for your stomach?" He questioned, quietly looking at her with worry.

Lydia shook her head, “No, but thanks.” She said keeping her voice soft. “I’m doing alright. Everything seems to have settled. I’m just a little tired, but I’m sure everyone is.” She replied knowing that they’d all been up for hours on end and even the short bouts of sleep they’d had in the car wasn’t actually restful.

She glanced over at him, concern coloring her features, “How are _you_? I’m sorry about earlier.” She whispered knowing he’d been trying to keep her safe, which was why he let them hurt him.

Scott gave her a tired smile. “I’m fine.” He assured her. “It wasn’t your fault. You’re part of my pack. And…you’re family. I wasn’t going to let you get hurt, especially since….” He stopped quickly glancing down at Lydia’s hand over her stomach and then back at her. “When did you find out?”

Lydia pressed her lips together and followed his gaze to her stomach. “Right before you text me to come to Deaton’s,” she admitted. “I haven’t known long.” Just over a day to be exact and already she’d been in danger three times.

Scott nodded slowly. “Do you know when it happened?” He asked curiously. Scott was calmly trying to get some details out of Lydia without bringing up information that might upset her. In the back of his mind though he couldn’t help thinking that the baby was Aiden’s.  

Lydia swallowed heavily, “Yes,” she replied softly. She remembered the entire night like it was yesterday, then again sex with Stiles wasn’t something she’d easily forget. “I haven’t made any decisions yet.” She added. It was the truth; Lydia knew she had options even though she wasn’t entirely sure any of the options sat well with her.

Scott was silent for a minute contemplating her words. He lifted his arm a few seconds later and brought it around her shoulders, gently wrapping her up in a side hug. “Take your time, but know that whatever you decide, I’ll be with you. You won’t go through this alone.” Scott told her, putting his chin on top of her head. “But I’ve gotta ask,” he hesitated, “Who’s the father, Lydia?”

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words and she leaned into him and rested a hand against his midsection hugging him back. She felt a slight burn in her eyes and she did her best to push back the emotion his comment evoked inside of her. She did her best not to tense at his question, “It doesn’t matter,” she whispered, “He’s not in the picture anymore.”

Scott brought her closer. “Well, will you do me a favor?” Scott asked, looking down at her, waiting for her to look back at him. “Keep yourself safe until you decide, okay?”

Lydia tilted her head up and back so she could see Scott. “I’ll do my best.” She said honestly, “It’s not like I’m trying to get in trouble...it just sort of seems to find me,” she mumbled, which was another problem.

Scott gave a light chuckle and was about to respond when he heard the others returning to the jeep. He gave Lydia another tight squeeze and let her sit up. “If you ever need me, for anything, you call me, okay?” He asked quickly.

Lydia studied his expression trying to see if he was just saying that or if he actually meant it. Knowing Scott it was the second one. She reached out and squeezed his arm gently. “I will, I promise.” She replied with half a smile glad that she had Scott there to talk to. She hadn’t planned on saying anything about the baby just yet, but knowing someone else knew was both terrifying and kind of a relief.

Scott nodded, turning his head when both doors opened. Malia and Kira both flipped the seats down and looked into the back, Stiles glancing over Malia’s shoulder as she did.

“Oh,” Kira said shocked. “Are you sitting in the back with Lydia, Me and Derek?”

Scott glanced at Kira and sent her half a smile shaking his head. “Actually I was thinking you, me and Malia could sit back here and let Lydia have the front seat,” he said not wanting to chance her getting sick again on the rest of the trip back to Beacon Hills. He glanced over at Malia who had been sitting in the front seat before they stopped. “Is that okay with you?” He asked.

Malia cocked her head to the side wondering why Scott wanted them to change seats. She sighed annoyed, but she shrugged. “I guess.”

“Thanks.” Scott told her moving a little to let Lydia climb into the front seat, and peering over Malia’s head to look at Stiles. He could almost see the thoughts going through his best friends head, and he tried to assure his friend with a look that nothing was going on.

Stiles was confused and bordering on frustrated. This was the second time he’d caught Lydia and Scott together in close quarters whispering about something or other and he was getting all kinds of bad ideas. He watched as Kira and Malia both climbed into the back seat and he pushed his seat back and jumped into the jeep, shaking off his feelings. All he wanted right now was to get Derek back to Beacon Hills, and go to sleep in his bed.

Lydia situated herself in the front seat almost wishing Scott hadn’t said anything. Things were so awkward between her and Stiles and being in such close quarters with him wasn’t helping. Once again she leaned back in her seat, making sure her body was angled slightly away from him. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on calming her breathing and relaxing. Getting all worked up wasn’t good and as of the other day she no longer had the luxury of just thinking about herself. Lydia needed to consider the well-being of her unborn baby, too.

Scott adjusted himself, and then pulled Kira closer to him. She turned to him and smile and he returned it, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Scott’s eyes went to the front of the jeep where his two best friends were awkwardly avoiding each other. He let out a long sigh. He knew there was more to the story about what happened with them and he was hoping that sooner rather than later, one or both of them, would clue him into what was going on.


End file.
